tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents En-dangered Chapter 11: Behind Closed Doors
Synopsis “Did you 4 get the Job done” A voice from the corner greeted them. “We did our ends, if everything goes as planned, TUFF will become nothing more than an old piece of history” one of the 4 Replied. “Did you at least check if they were done away with” the voice from the corner asked. “Do we really need to? They were at the point of certain doom, no way they could have escaped” The raspy voiced of the 4 replied. “Very well, you 4 have done well” the voice said to them. “you 4 have earned your worth, Snaptrap, Bird Brain, Chameleon, and Fish, here’s our deal” “The voice tossed them a small sack of cash as it fell to the ground resounding with the ringing of coins. “What a rip off! I knew we shouldn’t have worked for you!” Bird Brain irritably groaned at the sight of the meagre pay. The sac was no larger than a hand bag filled with a few hundred dollars and coins. “You promised us riches beyond our wildest dreams!” Murmured the chameleon as he picked up what he could. “You’re forgetting your jobs are simply 4/5 over with. Don’t come groaning at me for more” the voice said. “You pay your king such insolent amounts! FOOL! I shall have my army destroy you!” The Caped cod yelled. “And I thought I was a cheap rat! I’m out of here!” Snaptrap grumbled. “One more peep from you 4 and you can kiss your wealth good-bye!, besides, It won’t be long till we have access to all the treasures of the city” “What do you mean?” Birdbrain inquired. “Once our plan is set to action, TUFF will crumble and we will have access to the archives. Within that are the information and passes to all the most important treasures of the City and we can kiss our sorry state of life today good-bye and say hello to the bright future of tomorrow” the voice calmly said. Just then a call came. The voice picked up the phone “Hello?....What? THEY WHAT?!?” his voice echoed the underground lair out of anger. “I’ll take care of this, I’ll deal with them later” He said as he slammed the phone “YOU IDIOTS! Those good for nothing agents were sent to the rescue!” He yelled at them. “We didn’t know! We were not prepared! But we made sure the 4 major agents were sent to their doo..” the Chameleon said as she cowered in fear “I send you 4 to do me one measly job each and still you fail me!” He said as he threw whatever was in his grasp at them. “Wait.. why are you getting all up on our case? You didn’t do anything to help us get rid of them!” Snaptrap contested. “Me? This was all my plan, if you idiots had done your role well, we’d all be rid of those no good agents”. He came over and snatched the small sack from them. “I’ll deal with you 4 later! Our only hope is if our operatives in the agency do their task well.” He said as he breathe a sigh of frustration. “How do we even know we can trust your operatives there, they’re no different from us” The caped Cod protested. “Cause I myself trained them” The voice responded. “and what makes you so sure you know what have the experience” the Fish inquired once more. With flares in his eyes , the figure arose and said to him “Because I worked there before..” Category:Fan fiction